


tempting exchanges

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Kidnapping, Birthday Party, Childishness, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Protective Barry Allen, Running Away, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel, West-Allen Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the sun shown through the allen-west household as the three speedster hands moved to the fridge getting anything they could eat that didn't need cookingiris smiled making the classic: birthday pancakes for Bart"Is there anything you want for your birthday Bart honey?" she turned her head to look at Bart who was still half-asleepBart grinned  devilshly -in which he was joking-   at Iris "I'm going to lose my virignity to Jaime today,"Barry choked on his coffee, Wally was trying to hold back a laugh which failed, and Iris just said "That's nice honey." like she knew he was joking or she just didn't want to hear it anymore





	1. chicken whizzies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bart is 13 turning 14 in the second chapter  
> Jaime is 17

Bart was smart, like really smart, hell he had his shit together then three adults put together, scratch that he could take care of himself then three adults put together 

he was responsible, he was mature _for a thirteenth year old that is_ Jaime just didn't understand why they treated Bart like a kid, I mean sure he was young but he was smart and had his shit together than any teen could, he may act childish and may act like you can't take him serious but that's just Bart, that's Bart being well Bart! 

he could see the look on his face when his plans would get pushed away or specifically get called 'childish,' when everyone was freaking out and didn't have no clue what to do Bart was the only who was calm, maybe it was being born in the future or having the lack of people taking care of him that made him grow up, he doesn't really know how Bart deals with his problems

but he definitely knows Bart is really starting to get irritated about being pushed away, or being treated like he's not part of the team 

 Bart doesn't speak the entire time they're on the mission, being tired of his ideas being pushed away or told as 'childish,' it worries Barry, It worries Wally and yet they don't see why he's not speaking? 

Jaime thinks sometimes adults are stupid, even though he's about to turn into one soon, Jaime see's Bart run past him anger was all over his face, the others seem to not notice it but be does, he runs past the kitchen which is a shock really because what kind of speedster ignores the kitchen? Bart obviously does.

* * *

He's sick and tired of everyone treating him like a child! he's not a child he's thirteenth! thirteenth for fuck sakes!

 he slams his door shut, just really wanting to hit someone or something! he yells loudly punching a hold in the wall -he didn't mean for that to happen actually!- he buries himself in the pillow screaming into it 

he's really tired of being treated like shit! 

* * *

 Jaime sighed heavily as he stood outside of Bart's Door holding his favorite snacks 

_i say  we eliminate everyone else and keep the speedster to mate_

Jaime could feel his cheeks heat up "we are not eliminating anyone Khaji!" he hissed out receiving a few uneasy stares 

Jaime shook his head, before he knocked at Bart's door "What?" came a muffled reply 

"Its uh Jaime.." 

he heard footsteps get up as Bart opened the door, his eyes we're red, his mind wondered 

was he crying? "do you need something?" Bart said it was almost cold like there was no emotion behind it 

he just wanted his childish fun Bart back, he smiled sheepishly at Bart "I brought snacks?" he showed him raising them up 

he could see Barts lip twitch slightly in a smile or was it a smirk? he wasn't sure 

"are you just trying to make me feel better with what happened earlier?" he stared at him 

he wouldn't lie, he prefers his funny, childish Bart then a emotionless cold one "Is it working ese?" 

a chuckle escaped Bart's lips "yes it is." as he grabbed the chicken whizzies from Jaime's hands letting him in 

Jaime noticed the hole in the wall but didn't question it, glad to have  _his Bart back._

_yes his Bart._

 


	2. a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart runaways or at least tries to, one thing the allen-west's knows is that...Bart is really good at hiding

Bart shuffled lazily through the allen-west household as he headed straight for the kitchen to get anything or something to eat 

he was still mad about being talked down to like a child! a child for fuck sakes! he scoffed he was more fucking grown up then any of the adults he met in his life and that's a fact.

he could hear mumbling in the kitchen as he gets near it the obvious voices of Grandpa and Grandma, and Wally, he opens the fridge getting something to drink as Grandma Iris makes Birthday pancakes, which he loves so much!

he sits down at the table next to Wally still half-asleep, his hand on his cheek as he sips his orange juice lazily

the sun shown through the allen-west household as the two other speedster hands moved to the fridge getting anything they could eat that didn't need cooking iris smiled making the classic: birthday pancakes for Bart

"Is there anything you want for your birthday Bart honey?" she turned her head to look at

Bart who was still half-asleep Bart grinned devilshly -in which he was joking- at Iris "I'm going to lose my virignity to Jaime today,"

Barry choked at his coffee, Wally was trying to hold back a laugh which failed, and Iris just said

"That's nice honey." like she knew he was joking or she just didn't want to hear it anymore  

 though grandpa Barry was not pleased "WHAT!?" fury shown in his eyes "LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" 

Bart giggled childish, keeping this charade on "i'm turning fourteen, I think I can make my own decisions!"

Wally wheezed "B-Bart! he's like three years older than you!"  only to make the situation worse 

"Yeah, he's seventeen." 

"SEVENTEEN!?" he shouts angrily "NOPE! YOU'RE NOT SEEING HIM ANYMORE NOPE!" 

Iris seems the only to be calm, " Barry honey calm down," 

Bart frowned slightly, "I don't see what the problem is!? You let Wally and Dick fuck!" 

this time the anger was toward Wally "WHAT!?" wally coughed hitting Bart in the arm 

Bart grinned once the attention was off him, and when no one was paying any mind to him he took off and out the door 

* * *

 

Jaime sighed heavily, staring at his laptop for the past twenty minutes he turned it off, since he wasn't getting anywhere with his college essays 

his phone beeped a message he turned it on, It was a message from Bart. 

it read:  _'i'm outside her-man-o!' with a smiley face added_

Jaime chuckled  putting on a shirt as he headed outside, thankful that his family was either at work or keeping themselves occupied 

 "You should really stop trying to speak Spanish ese," he said closing the door  "or at least take a class on it." 

Bart grinned at him, "Pfft! I'm fluent in everything!" he wasn't really but he liked thinking he was "But I wouldn't mind if you taught me her-man-o~" he winked at him 

 

Jaime felt his cheeks heat up as he looked away awkwardly "I'm not teacher material ese,"

Bart laughed, "sooo I was thinking...since its my birthday...let's hang out go anywhere!" 

Jaime looked at him surprise written on his face "why didn't you tell me it was you're birthday?" 

" because - "he  drowned it out " Its so annoying having people fret over presents and cake ugh!" 

"But now I wanna get you something ese!" 

"Well now you can't!" he chirped at Jaime "look! Sooo far its just a normal day just like any other day! I wanna keep it that way!"

"I still wanna get you something!" 

"how 'bout you get me chicken whizzies? Deal?" he looked at Jaime with big doe eyes 

Jaime smiled at him "alright fine, deal hermano." 

* * *

 They had fun! Bart thought even if Jaime still fretted over wanting to get Bart a better birthday give then just simple 'Chicken whizzies,' he finally gave in to Jaime's demands of a better gift, they decided to buy a movie a couple of movies so Bart can watch with Jaime later, Bart even met some of Jaime's other friends! 

Tye was one of them, though they questioned him because you know he wasn't really from around here he just said he was a friend from out of town, not giving any superhero business away since Jaime's all 'paranoia,' about that stuff, he could actually be quite possessive and Bart guesses its with him being young and all, but he knows Jaime would never admit it out loud, eve Tye  admitted Jaime was a little possessive about his 'things,' which made him laugh and Jaime blush deeply while mumbling "Bart isn't his object.",

 Tye  was nice Bart thinks, he's fun to hang around besides Jaime's other friends who think he's to young to hang around older kids, even though Tye couldn't stay long it was nice to meet him, 

"You're zoning out again ese," Jaime says to Bart, his plate is finished as he scoots it to the side 

Bart blinks "oh I am?" he grins sheepishly "must be thinking to hard," he mutters the last bit 

"Yeah." 

"Jaime?" 

"yeah ese?" 

" Thanks for you know...not fretting over my birthday, at least halfway. " he jokes at the last bit noming at his food 

"No problem, hermano." 

* * *

 He didn't want to go back hone to be honest but when Jaime urged him and said Jokingly " I don't want an angry flash at my doorstep ese," he finally gave in deciding it would be better any for him he'll visit Jaime another day he thinks 

as he steps in the door way to his home, he is greeted with the usual allen-west and Garrick's surprise as he was suspecting 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all say unison 

Bart forces a grin as he watches trying hard not to flinch, he hates surprises, never really was a fan of them.

even though grandpa Barry is still angry that Bart left out so early he's not going to let that ruin Bart's birthday

"Did you lose it yet?" Wally jokes arm wrapping around Bart's shoulder "we we're thinking by the moonlight!" He jokes 

"UGH!" Barry groans loud which makes them both laugh

"Please, please! let's just focus on rainbows and unicorns!" Barry pleads not wanting to see his little children grow up anymore

They all stop the Jokes to please  grandpa-uncle Barry, they enjoy the cake and Bart opens a couple presents which just consisted of money since they didn't really know what to buy him, him being fourteen and changing what he likes and all

which he didn't mind having money really, he could buy him something private...to which he's pretty sure his family wouldn't maybe Wally as a gag gift 

he slumps his shoulders as he heads to his room putting his money in his drawer, maybe he could beg Wally to buy him something at that new sex shop, because he's definitely not going to ask Jaime even though he's probably old enough to go in there, and its too embrassing to explain to him anyway 

he's not some simple fucking person like "Oh I just want this dildo so I can think of you  while I masturbate later on!" 

no, nope, Bart's pretty sure he'd rather die then say that to Jaime. 

sighing deeply he drops on his bed moving the covers over him until he's hidden completely from the light in his room, his laptop still running and TV as it plays some horrible commercial, he's too lazy to turn off the light. 

* * *

 he stood outside Wally's door, face flushed as he hesitated on knocking at the door, Grandpa and Grandma where out on a date and he and Wally where the only one's in the house well besides Dick who snuck in and totally doesn't have permission to be here 

which he could definitely use as blackmail! 

he knocks, repeatedly, Wally opens e could see the hickeys on his neck, and the way his face is flushed is no surprised 

"Wassup Brat?" he stares down at him "Can - ugh -" 

he raises an eyebrow at him, "Can you get me a uh..." he looked away and showed Wally the blue long vibrator on his phone which was on sale, "I need you to get me this,"

"Why can't you get it?" he muttered not phased by it even though Bart clearly blushed every time dildo or fucking was mentioned 

"Because I'm fourteen! and my accounts linked to Grandpa's and if he finds out I'm buying d-dildos online he's going to start questioning me and Jaime! IN PUBLIC!" he shouted stuttering so bad 

"Alright! Alright! I'll buy it for you!" he said as he took the phone fumbling over it "there." he gave or back to him "Its secret so Uncle Barry or aunt iris won't suspect anything, I'll just say its mine." 

" thanks." Bart breathed out 

"Uhuh now stop bothering me Brat." he shut the door, more like slamming it in Bart's face

* * *

 There they go again, treating him like a child when he's not, he feels like he's not part of the team sometimes like...like they just forced him to be on here cause they couldn't get rid of him 

He bites his bottom lip hard, as blood drips from it, tears stream his face as he's curled up in a ball in his room,  everyone's out on a mission teams and all, he's still not in one, they're still making a decision Nightwing says 

that was said about a month ago, his stomach  growls, but he's not hungry, even though his body says otherwise 

 he thought about running away, teaching them a lesson, but he doesn't want Grandpa Barry or Jaime to worry, and he knows Jaime would just come after him. 

but he's also mad, he's mad at the team, mad at Grandpa Barry for treating him like a kid when he's not!

so he does decide it, after all he has money from his birthday, and snacks in his backpack and if he just sees or spots anyone like Jaime then he'll just run. 

Can't be that hard can it? 

so he did, he left a note, told Canary he was going out just in case no one spotted the note or hoped no one spotted the note 

and he left, that was that, making sure to leave his phone behind too, knowing they could track him if possible, his eyes where puffy red from crying and his nose was stuffed up. 

so he left. 

* * *

 Barry zoomed through the hall worry on his face, as he couldn't fine Bart "Where's Bart!?" everyone looked at the worried speedster 

"Flash calm down," Canary said, "that's easy for you to say!" Flash said as he sped through the whole room 

before he stopped and glared at Blue "you!" he pointed a finger towards Blue's chest "this is your fault!"

_flash is making signs of threats I say we eliminate him!_

khaji was making it worse, "How is this my fault!?" Blue stuttered as he was grabbed by the flash 

"you just had to get all cozy and dozy with my little one didn't you! you! I knew something was off about you!" he hissed 

oh his little Bart! 

"I didn't do anything!" as he tried to pull away but the flash was surprisingly strong "Maybe its you guys that should stop treating him like a kid!" 

Flash was full on mother-hen " STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY!" he shouted throwing Blue to the ground as he tried to attack him but was held back by the remaining team 

they all knew Barry was protective of his speedsters but this was over doing it! 

Blue ran, he had to find Bart! 

* * *

 he thanked the waitress for the food, not having time to mess around he ate quick, he was sure he spotted Robin a while ago. 

good thing he left, he throws the bottle away, night time settles as its no longer sunny, it's a full moon tonight as he looks up at the night sky, he puts his hood over his head and hands in his pockets

he should've really thought this through, he Shivers, he should've really thought this through 

his ears perk up at the sound of gunshots as he doesn't realise he's in a different neighborhood, a bad one too. 

he runs, speed walking. he doesn't realise the ditch and warming sign until its too late, as he stumbles down he squeaks, he's pretty damn sure he either broke or sprained his leg.

he hisses how fucking pathetic. 

he's about to reach for his phone when it hits him; he fucking left it on the nightstand at the watchtower, but then...he left it on purpose

Good fucking job Bart, Good fucking going Job! 

he tries to stand up, when he feels pain from his leg, oh yeah its fucking broken.

he breaths heavily as he goes on his knees, gripping the dirt as he claws his way up,he pants everytime he puts weight on his foot it hurts. 

fucking pathetic Bart Allen. 

some old women appears to notice and...why is a old women walking out at night? 

she asks him if he's all right as he smiles sheepishly and says "Uh...I think my legs broken..do you...uh have a phone I could call the hospital?" 

she looks at him with concerned deeply, helping him up 'Of course dear of course!" her voice is scratchy she sounds like a smoker, but Bart's not one to judge 

She doesn't have a phone of her own, no surprise there, but she does drop him off at a police station to which they are happy to assist him a ride to a hospital 

he dreads the feeling of being in a cop car, as the cop keepings asking him questions about his personal life, but he dodged most of them he's pretty sure the cop thinks he's a druggie kid all together, but doesn't say anything else regardless 

he's thankful they're already in a room, his leg bundled up nicely as he didn't even need to take his clothes off, he can't discharge himself because he's fourteen, but he really doesn't wanna stay at the hospital either 

so he gives them a number, which he is pretty sure is Jaime's.

his stomach growls again, the nurse offers him some food of course while they wait for him to show up 

* * *

 

Jaime is flying almost running kind of, sort of, he just got a call from the hospital somewhere not even close to central city, he looks down at the address that he wrote on a piece of paper, he breaths heavily hoping this is the right place 

he walks in and goes up to the man at the front desk, he looked to be about in his mid-twentys 

"I'm looking for uh Bart Allen?" face filled with concerned 

the man types something on the computer as he looks up "room 5, on the left." 

Jaime thanked him as he left to get Bart,  letting Khaji remind him which room number it was 

The curtain was open as he looked through, "Bart?" he said softly 

Bart didn't look up his leg was in a case, as his hands fumbled together  "Bart," he walked towards him wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace

" _¡Mierda! ese,_ don't scare me like that again Hermano." 

" _I do know what that means you know,"_ he joked but it didn't have the playful tone in it or the smile

he bites his lip, leaning on Jaime. 

"come on, let's get out of here uh..I guess you could hide out at my place ese." he looked down at him "I mean if your still up for the plan?" 

" you're shitting me?" he looked at Jaime, eyes a little wide "you're actually helping me runaway?" 

"Not shitting you hermano, and I'm not helping you runaway, just...letting you crash with me sound...crash?" Ugh he was starting to sound like Bart 

Bart laughed "Crash!" 

_there's his Bart._

Bart grins "looks like you'll have to fly me hermano~ because I can't run," he patheticly showed off his broken leg 

Jaime chuckled "Guess so." 

* * *

 "I thought you'd be heavier," Jaime chuckled as he flew down to his home, making sure Bart was all right before setting him down 

Bart faked a hurt expression "How rude!" he stuck his tongue out blowing a raspberry at him 

Jaime shook his head smiling at Bart's child like behavior "C'mon hermano," he let Bart in first making sure he didn't fall or god forbid injure himself again

he called out to his mom and dad that he had a friend over, knowing it would be fine, he pulled out the extra matteress which was just a futon that he use to have, Bart flopped down on it groaning "sooo much better than outside!" Jaime watched him twist and turn until he got into a comfortable position 

"did you even have a plan hermano?" he questioned him, after finding a movie for them to watch 

thankful Khaji was being quiet for once, Bart shrugged his shoulders "I had...money?" he smiled sheepishly and then said "Sort of?" 

"you're so hopeless ese," he smiled back at him "scoot," he motioned his hand

"You have a bed!" Bart squeaked but he did any way, sitting up again because crooked was so not crash! 

"and yet you still use my bed ese," he should rethink about moving his furniture around later, the fact that he had his TV a weird angle, 

"Its comfty eeeesse!" Bart grinned at drowning out the "e" sound 

"Again, hopeless." 

he pressed play on the movie, and about halfway in they where both fast asleep leaning on each other. 

they where both going to be sore In the morning and that was so not crash.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of this situation is not filled with good intentions.
> 
> Someone from the future other than Bart appears, this will not end well.

Bart let his hands lay loosely on the shower handle, mainly because they where shaky and mainly because he was about to get out anyway.

his hair was damp and wet, as the droplets of water spilled down his cheeks, he felt weird..taking a shower in someone else's home, but Jaime had said it was fine and his parents didn't mind.

he had woken up early, around 5:00 am to be exact, and yes maybe he did feel guilty about snooping around Jaime's computer but Jaime was asleep and was a heavy one at that, yes he did snoop around on Jaime's phone too, and if he didn't he would have never found out about Jaime being a Titan, he was mad sure he kept that part of his life a secret from him, after hearing a bunch of rumors of Jaime liking Cassie or well...he's not sure those are true, at least he didn't lie about doing college essays or trying to get in a college at least - which he also snooped at.-

he had grown use to panic attacks, always having them when he was little, they have reduced greatly to just mini panic attacks now, but they where still hard to control 

_exhale Bart, inhale, exhale,_

he had made sure to leave no trace of him that he was on Jaime's laptop or phone, that he was good at too, he sighed deeply turning the faucet off as he got out making sure to clean himself up first, he looked at himself in the mirror; he looked like shit.

his leg was halfway better, he still couldn't run but he could walk atleast, without leaning on Jaime so much 

he finished putting on his clothes walking out the hot bathroom, his hair was still wet since he didn't really dry it that good.

his body  froze when he heard a voice "hi uh - is Bart Allen here?" 

he  _knew that voice!_ his heart beating rapidly, as he gripped the bathroom door knob tightly, mind reeling wildly  _nonononoitcan'tbehim!_

 he sprinted -not caring if any of Jaime's family saw - to Jaime's bedroom closing the door with a loud bang, making  Jaime flinch he looked at Bart "what the hell ese?" he hissed slightly 

Bart didn't realise he was breathing so hard, when Jaime shouted "Bart!" snapping his fingers to get his attention

Bart blinked at him, "What the hell is going on with you?" he stared at him, eyes pouring into Barts deeply

"I-I need to leave! now!" he stuttered, he didn't know how to explain this and he didn't know how  _he_ got here!

Jaime looked at him, expression confused "What?"

"y-you're future self...is.." ugh he didn't know how to explain it! 

"what the hell are you talking about ese?" Bart groaned "ugh! just look!" he grabbed Jaime and rather hard to as he opened the door slightly before Jaime walked out to see what the fuss was about 

Jaime was shocked to say the least, when he came back he closed the door behind him locking it, "that's.. that's me! I mean he doesn't look like me!" Jaime stuttered looking at Bart for answers

Bart was still in his little mini panic attack mode "I-it is you! Just...an older version of you...a-and taller.." 

Bart hugged himself tightly "listen! Look! Jaime, w-we h-he can't see me! h-he can't find me!" 

Jaime was still shocked, that was him! T-that was - "JAIME!" Bart yelled as he gripped Jaime's shoulders "please! if he finds me -" there was a knock at his door 

both of them froze as they stared at the door, everything was quiet before Jaime's mother spoke "Jaime! open the door!" 

" uh - sí! sorry mama!" he finally stuttered out, "J-jaime!" Bart hissed quietly 

Jaime's couldn't think, where was he going to hide Bart!? he looked around his room, mind spinning widely, then he thought!

'the closet! perfect!'

he unlocked his door before pushing Bart in his closet, thankful that it was a big one. as soon as he did the door opened, he leaned on the door handle smiling awkwardly at his mom 

"what are you doing Jaime?" she questioned him, to which he laughed neverously "just uh - getting ready mama!" 

she shook her head at her son's behavior, "Is your friend Bart still in the shower honey?" 

" uhhhhh..."  he stared at her "uhhh...yep, sí! he is mama!" another nervous laugh 

 Jaime took  a quick glance towards his future self, he looked like him but he was definitely different in appearance 

definitely tanner, his eyes bore into Jaime's, they where also darker he was taller than him as well, and...was that a tattoo on his neck? It looked...printed onto his skin, he had muscles he had bigger ones that would put Superman to shame.

 His mother shook her head and mumbled something about 'boys,'  his future self watched as he closed the door behind her he glared at Jaime 

as he grabbed him by the shoulders shoving him up against the closet door "I know he's here," he hissed at Jaime "and I'm taking him back with me, he doesn't belong here!" 

Jaime could already feel his shoulders bruising before he glared at his future self, "like hell ese!" 

he threw Jaime to ground hard, as he gripped the door handle, they both could hear Bart squeak as he held it shut, Jaime shot at him, 

But his future self blocked it, though something was different, his future self wasn't Blue beetle anymore...

he was "Black Beetle,"  future Jaime hissed "I gave up being the hero, and so did impulse!" he shot at Jaime 

"What?" he looked at him confusion in his eyes, "I guess he didn't tell you," he smirked at him almost laughing 

"Tell me what?!" he hissed 

just then Bart swung the closet door open, falling face first on the floor "Jaime don't!" he looked up not at him but at his future self 

"Bart!" Jaime hissed, but Black beetle already put the shock collar on him before he could crawl away, and then with two fingers dug into Barts neck pulling him up like a leash, as a powerful shock was sent into Bart's body. 

Bart soon went limp, but black beetle picked him up like he was nothing but a weightless bag "I'll be taking him now," Jaime tried to go after him 

but he was shot at with a powerful stasis bind, his eyelids soon felt heavy as he faded into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist (to those who are confused) -Future Jaime who is now Black Beetle -instead of blue beetle - comes back to the past to capture impulse and bring him back to the future, (they are also in a relationship) future Jaime had gave up being a superhero because of the reach-having controlled most of the hero's or killed them-, though Bart was still hesitant on giving up his superhero status went with Jaime anyway 
> 
> not until later realizing it was a bad mistake, he tried to leave countless times but Jaime always found him and always persuaded him back to him. 
> 
> that's the jist of it at least.  
> (Also the original person who was black beetle died in the future, as to why Future Jaime took up the mantle now)


	4. I know you're there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is kidnapped, The team dwindles into the future. its not what they expected at all.

the room is lit darkly, pictures and photo albums scatter the floor,  when Bart wakes up he isn't chained but he knows better than to run knows that either huntress or him are on the other side of the door 

the shock collar is tightened around his neck almost to the point where it chokes him, he grunts, he can feel his eye Is deeply bruised, he doesn't want to be here. 

his mind flashes over to the old ruins of the watchtower and how its barely standing because of the reach.

he whimpers, he remembers his friends, his family. 

all gone, no more, he chokes and let's out a small pathetic wail

he hates remembering.

* * *

 

the last thing he saw was Bart being flown away by himself, his future self? 

he groans heavily, shaking his head in pain. 

his eyes shoot open, he needs to find Bart! 

hissing as he gets up, he flies off, flies off to the watchtower, even if an angry flash is going to kill him.

* * *

 he grunts as he's pushed up against the wall, angry bright green eyes stare at him as they're grip tightens, what surprised them that it wasn't Barry but Wally, even Barry himself is surprised

I guess protective nature is just in all speedsters like he would know.

Wally literally has him shoved up against the wall, his mask off as he looks like complete shit; bags under his eyes, hair tossled. 

Jaime is not even sure if he showered at all, "you knew where he was!?" Wally hisses through clenched teeth 

and oh yeah, his breath stank too.

"I-I told you - ugh " he could feel Wally's finger nails literally dig into his shoulder "he called me from the hospital, his leg was broken I was just trying to give him somewhere to rest ese!" 

Wally wasn't buying it, "and now he's gone, AGAIN!" he sweared Wally was going to choke him to death and which he was actually struggling for air 

"Kid Flash." Nightwing said "let go,  _now."_

Wally looked back at Dick before dropping Jaime with a loud thud, Jaime who gasped heavily. 

Wally stalked off, obviously to go shower and brush his teeth, he could hear him muttering under his breath sending the occasional glares.

 "Blue, who did you say took him?" Nightwing asked as he walked over to him placing a hand on Blues shoulder

Jaime hesitated before answering "m-my future self." he bit his tongue 

"And this...future you...was the one Bart was talking about? the biggest, the badest enemy of the reach clan?" he whispered to Jaime

Jaime nodded to him, Nightwing sighed heavily "Alright..let's go."

"Let's go?" Jaime asked confused 

"Yes, let's go rescue Bart, if this future self of yours happens to be well you of course, then we all know that he took him to the future where he was born."

"But we don't even have a time machine!" Jaime muttered, Nightwing smiled slyly " we still have Bart's, and I have feeling someone can fix it up." he stared Barry who looked back at him confusion 

This was so not crash

* * *

Tears streamed his redden cheeks, as his hands shaked uncontrollably -more so like vibrated- he gasped out air as the room thicken 

 _i can do this_ he thought, he did it before. 

_lets crash this mode._

* * *

 

"Alright!" Barry beamed "it should be ready to go, now uh.." he stared at the group of superhero teens "who's going?"

"I'll go," Robin muttered and Kon agreed silently 

"All right, Robin, Superboy, -"

"I'm going." Wally huffed his goggles and cowl on now "I'm bringing Bart back." 

Barry was hesitant "You haven't slept in days, are you -" Wally glared "I'm sure." 

Barry nodded "All right, anyone else?" he stared back at the group 

and of course a few hands raised, Barry huffed 

he should really think about taking a break. 

* * *

 

he was shocked well, the shock lasted a few minutes, no one was at the door and no one was guarding the other doors. 

he couldn't stay and pounder his thoughts, he needed to find Nathaniel! 

* * *

 

Nightwing's eyes well white masked eyes trailed over the team, perfect he thought. 

"Let's go." He said as the team rounded up 

and they where off with a bright flashing light along with them.

* * *

 

it was barely seconds before Bart started running, he was hit with a shock, that vibrated throughout his whole body, he fell as he twitched 

he stared at his hand as it malfunctioned, like a fucking hologram. 

"W-what is h-h-happening!?" He shrieked 

 the collar kept vibrating, as he was twitching madly now.

his vision started getting blurry when all he saw was Blue Beetle's face as his eyes closed and everything stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team went like this:
> 
> Robin  
> Superboy  
> Kid flash  
> Nightwing  
> Beast boy  
> Blue beetle  
> M'gann  
> Artemis  
> Batgirl
> 
> and everyone else stood behind to watch over as they sped into the future.


End file.
